Case closed: no one listens to a kid
by Waterball604
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Two teen detectives get poisened, thanks to a secret crime organization, which causes them to relive childhood. Will the two be able to get their bodys back AND confess their secret feelings? R&R!


A slight breeze swept the two the best friends' legs sending a shiver up their spines. The fair skinned, tall, skinny yet athletic girl with long,  
dark brown hair stifled a curse. Seriously their school uniforms were way too short for the changing weather!  
"You need to tell him sometime soon." said the other girl.  
the 1st girl stopped and looked down. That was the 10th time she said that in 15 minutes!

(He's smart and hella hot. Great at soccer too.  
Hell, he might be one of the best detectives in the world!) Her tiny smile turned upside down. (He's also my best friend.  
Jimmy Kudo...and what am I?! Just plain old Arekanderia Sutewartsu)  
Normally everyone called her Ari. Slowly she looked up at one of her best friends. Rachel... she was always there for her, especially after her parents' deaths. Jimmy was there too but Rachel provided better emotional support. Another breeze passed, messing up Rachel's long, brown hair. " You can't bottle it up inside you forever." Rachel argued again.  
"Rachael, please drop it." Ari pleaded. (he doesn't see me like that)

"Speak of the devil." Rachel muttered. Ari looked up to see Jimmy walking over to the duo with his arms filled with letters, grinning ear to ear. It's no suprise though, appearantly Jimmy Kudo solved another case. "Looks like someone's head is inflaiting." Ari commented. " What's wrong with a little self admiration? Besides, look at all the love letters!" Jimmy exclaimed while holding 7 pink envolopes with hearts drawn all over. (looks like they've gone all out) Ari sweatdropped. " Oh and I suppose putting my dad out of buisiness makes you giddy too." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Hey it's not my fault your dad hasnt solved a case since VHS was cool." Jimmy scratched the back of his head. Rachel faked a laugh and slammed her fist into a building causing a human sized hole. Both of the other friends'  
eyes bugged out.

"Thats pretty funny, oh by the way did you forget our little trip to Tropical land? asked Rachel. "Tropical land?...oh right..." Ari snorted "I'm a pretty damn good detective too but you don't see me forgetting things because of my ego." It's true, Ari is a pretty good detective. Ever since they were little, both Jimmy and Ari shared the dream of becomming an ace detective. Jimmy just smirked at her comment.  
...Later...

The trio did everything from the ferris wheel to the cheap games that are a waste of money.  
The only thing left for the to do was to ride the ONLY roller coaster they had, "the Mystery Coaster"  
Ari and Jimmy immediatly got in line while Rachel sat on a bench. "Rache you commin?" Ari asked.  
Rachel shook her head" Nah I HATE roller coasters." Jimmy raised an eyebrow," Suit yourself"  
...Rachel's POV...

As the two went inside, Rachel grinned and started to giggle like a retarded school girl.  
Truthfully, Rachel LOVED roller coasters but she wanted Jimmy and Ari to be together. Plan A of her mission was complete.  
...normal POV...

As they waited in line, Jimmy was talking about how Sherlock knew Watson was a military doctor by shaking his hand. To demonstrate, Jimmy walked up to a woman dressed in blue with a pearl necklace (Hailey) and grabed her hand. The woman looked pretty startled. "You're on the gymnastics team am I right"  
"Y-yes how d-did you know?" She asked still shooken up. "You have tough blisters on your hand, exactly the kind you get from swinging on uneven bars." Jimmy replied. Ari smiled "Nice, but you can get those from playing tennis as well." " True but when a gust of wind blew her skirt up I saw thick bruises on her leg joints; another sign of a gymnist tough routine." he concluded. Ari's eye twitched " Right you were only looking as a good detective, you gonna hold her hand forever?" Jimmy sheepishly grinned "Sorry bout that"  
"Why don't you stop pestering my friend buckoo?" yelled an angry man. Ari ,who was fed up with these people,  
FORCEFULLY pursuaded everyone to get on the rollercoaster. Hailey and her friend Ricky sat in the very front,then Ari and Jimmy, after them were the angry man and his girlfirend, Ashley, next after the nasty couple were 2 men in black. (lol)

As the rollercoaster accended, butterflies tickled Ari's stomach. Sure she liked rollercoasters but doesn't everyone feel nervous on one? Comming up was a straight down drop. Immediatly Ari grabed Jimmy's hand. At first he blushed slightly but then he laced their fingers. Normally Ari would have been pretty embarressed herself, but she was too nervous to give a shit. Finally they went down giving everyone that dropping feeling. They went from side to side, loop to loop laughing all the way. Once inside a tunnel the laughing stopped momentarily. Saphire orbs met crystal ones, and before they knew it the gap between them started to close. It was inevitable, they couln't stop no matter how hard they tried, like some sort of trance. Just as they were about to fufill their secret desires, a plopping noise ruined the moment. Jimmy raised one hand to his temple "Drinks aren't allowed, right"  
Ari shook her head. Then out of nowhere, a sickening snap rang through their ears. A warm, sticky substance sprayed on them.  
As the roller coaster exited the tunnel, Everyone went into hysterics. Appearantly, the angry man was beheaded. Blood still squirting.

At the end of the ride everyone, except Ari, Jimmy, and the MIB, hastily got off. Poor Ashley fell to the ground with tears streaking her face. Ari put a hand to her temple, being on a rollercoaster with everyone screaming on the top of their lungs and a dead body squirting blood all over her was so fun, she forgot to have any. After a few words with Inspector Mcguire, which consisted of his theory of the murder, the two teens noticed their hands were still joined together. Both ackwardly coughed and looked in different directions. "Can we go now!? This has nothing to do with us! the taller of the 2 MIB yelled. "I don't think so, this is a murder case." Jimmy stated "And the murderer is one of the seven passengers." Ari finished. "Inspector she has the murder weopon!" noted an officer while holding Ashley's Gucci purse. Inside was a normal kitchen knife stained with blood. "What!? I've never seen that! Ashley screeched. "Ashley...how could you?" said Hailey in a depressed tone. "Alright cuff her and bring her downtown." Mcguire ordered. "Easy there inspector, she's not the murderer." Ari spoke up. "Then...who is?!" Jimmy walked foward "Like I always say,one truth prevails. The murderer is..you! he pointed at Hailey. "How can you say that?! The knife's in Ashley's bag!" she defended. "That kind of knife is incapable of a clean cut through bone, besides she doesn't have the strength. You wanted Ashley to take the blame thats why you planted it in her bag." Ari accused also stepping foward. "She was in front the whole time, how could she kill him?" Mcguire questioned. "With a slight hand, a dark tunnel, and some piano wire, she pulled off an impressive feat." Jimmy stated. Hailey's eyes widened. Everyone moved towards the rollercoaster where Jimmy demonstrated how she killed him. Using a normal purse Jimmy put it behind him when the safety bars came down, allowing him to slide out. "In the tunnel, Hailey slipped out and used the safety bars as support. Then she put the noose around his neck and tossed the grappling hook to the rail allowing the sheer speed of the ride to take over, no need for strength there"  
"You're insane! You have no proof!" Hailey yelled. "Where's your necklace Hailey?" Ari asked in a low tone. "In line you had a long pearl necklace."

Hailey had a panic stricken look on her features. "In the tunnel a drop hit Jimmy in the head. It couldv'e only come from the person directly in front of him; which was you. You cried about his death before his death, you cried for what you were about to do." Tears imediately rushed down Hailey's face, "The bastard left me!" Rickey stepped in," You both were together?" "Yeah way before we met you both in college, We even had our first date here. I was gonna kill myself with my mother's pills but.." Hailey couldn't continue, she fell on the floor sobbing hard sayin "what have I done" to herself.  
...Later...

As the trio headed to the park exit, Rachel continued to whimper. Ari and Jimmy told her about what happened. Rachel, being sorta sensitive, felt really bad about Hailey's tragic break up. "How can you both stay so calm? You're heartless!" "We're not heartless, we just seen this so much we're used to it"  
Ari scratched the back of her head. Just then one of the MIB ran down a dark alley. Jimmy, Being curious, followed after him saying that he would see them later.(Don't think that you're going after him alone you retard) Ari bitterly thought. "Hey Rache I forgot to tell Jimmy somethin, be back in a little bit." Ari started sprinting after him, for an ace detective Jimmy can be pretty retarded. "Wait! I wanted to get some ice cream!" Rachel pouted. Ari's heart raced, Jimmy could get killed! She began to pick up the pace untill she tripped and did a face plant. "Ugh.." she mumbled into the dirt whil pushing herself up.(Damn that hurt)  
Ari's heart Immediatly stopped beating. What she tripped over was Jimmy's unmoving body. "I-I w-was to l-late.." tears filled her eyes. Ari took in a deep breath and checked his pulse.(He's still alive but unconcious) Relization over came her. If he was just knocked out, then that means! She immediately turned her head, but not fast enough to see a bat comming towards her head.


End file.
